Giring - Giring Kaca
by ShiroTanuki
Summary: suatu malam Naruto mendengar suara itu. Suara dari giring - giring jaca yang sangat merdu. Ia dihampiri makhluk itu. Naruto seakan - akan tertarik oleh pesona makhluk itu. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto? Naruto POV. my first fanfiction. diedit dari cerpen jaman SMA. jaa, selamat menikmati


Giring – Giring Kaca

Bulan bulat menggantung di tirai kabut di kesunyian malam. Hewan – hewan malam mulai terbangun menyambut kegelapan berhias intan berlian di luar sana. Malam itu, aku tak bisa tidur. Aku terus mencari posisi yang nyaman di ranjangku, agar aku cepat tertidur. Entah beberapa jam berlalu, tetapi aku tak juga terbuai di alam mimpi. Hingga kudengar suara giring – giring yang sangat merdu. Ah, aku teringat tentang mitos yang pernah kudengar. Tentang giring – giring kaca yang dipakai oleh seekor rubah berbulu emas. Yang kudengar, giring – giring itu dapat mengabulkan sebuah keinginan dari orang yang berhasil mendapatkannya. Kalau aku _sih_, tidak percaya dengan mitos seperti itu. Maksudku, siapa _sih_, yang percaya dengan bualan anak kecil seperti itu.

"Berisik!" teriakku sambil menutup telingaku dengan bantal.

Paling – paling anak tetangga sebelah yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya. Aku tak menghiraukan suara itu dan mencoba kembali untuk tidur. Tetapi, sekeras apa pun aku menekan bantalku ke telingaku, suara giring – giring itu terus berdenging dan menggema di gendang telingaku.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku menyerah..", gumamku seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan malas – malasan.

Mataku setengah terpejam ketika aku berjalan ke arah jendela kamarku. Aku membuka tirai jendela, dan mencari asal suara yang sangat menggangguku tadi. Seketika itu juga aku tak bergeming. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Mataku terbelalak. Aku merasakan darahku berdesir di balik punggungku. Tanganku mulai terasa membeku, dingin sekali. Entah perasaan apa ini. Terkejut, ngeri, dan heran serta tak percaya bercampur menjadi satu.

Kau tahu? Sekarang aku berhadapan dengan seekor rubah berbulu emas yang memakai giring – giring kaca, duduk di atas ranting pohon dekat dengan jendela kamarku. Aku bisa mendengar suara giring – giring kacanya berdencing. Malam ini, malam bulan purnama, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok emasnya yang bersinar di bawah sinar rembulan. Matanya yang merah, menatapku dengan tajam. Aku memang tak percaya mitos, tapi sekarang ia ada di hadapanku!

Ada aura aneh yang menyelimutiku saat kedua pasang mata kami bertemu. Badanku bergerak, terlepas dari kendaliku, tertarik oleh pesona matanya yang seakan – akan menghipnotisku. Aku mencoba keluar dari jendela, meraih ranting terdekat, agar aku dapat lebih dekat dengan sosok misterius ini. Rubah emas itu melompat turun dari pohon saat aku hampir berhasil menyentuhnya. Ia menjauh dariku yang berusaha menuruni pohon. Ia berhenti, berbalik memandangku sejenak, seakan menungguku mengejarnya, lalu kembali berlari menjauh dariku.

"Oke. Aku sudah gila. Seharusnya sekarang aku tidur di ranjangku. Bukannya mengejar rubah liar itu. Aku akan kembali, lalu tidur. ", kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Tetapi pikiran dan hatiku tidak sependapat. Rasa ingin tahuku mendorongku untuk nekad keluar di malam hari hanya untuk mengejar seekor rubah liar. Aku cepat – cepat mengejarnya, takut kehilangan jejaknya. Aku terus berlari dan berlari, namun semakin jauh ia dariku, hingga aku kehilangan sosoknya di depanku. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas dan melihat sekeliling. Aku sudah terlalu jauh mengejar rubah itu rupanya. Aku tak tahu di mana aku berada sekarang.

"Kling.. Kling.. Kling.. ".

Aku mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi tepat di belakangku. Ketika aku berbalik, ternyata rubah itu berada tepat satu meter di depanku. Perlahan aku maju beberapa langkah. Rubah itu diam. Ia terus menatapku seakan sedang mengawasi mangsanya yang dapat kabur sewaktu – waktu. Aku berjongkok dan memberanikan diriku untuk membelai bulunya yang bersinar dikegelapan malam. Rubah itu mendengkur dan menggeram, tetapi matanya tetap terus mengawasiku. Aku menyentuh giring – giring kacanya yang sangat indah. Aku mengambilnya dan menggenggamnya dengan tanganku. Kurasakan dingin yang menyengat kulitku.

Tiba – tiba muncul kabut asap aneh, semakin lama semakin pekat, semakin menenggelamkanku di udara yang pengap. Giring – giring yang kugenggam mulai berdencing. Suaranya semakin keras dan berputar – putar dalam kepalaku, mau pecah rasanya. Nafasku sesak. Pandanganku buram. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku, samar – samar masih kudengar dencigan giring – giring itu.

Tunggu dulu. Dencingan giring – giring itu perlahan – lahan berubah menjadi deringan jam alarmku. Aku tersentak bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Ah, ternyata aku hanya bermimpi..", kataku lega sambil mematikan alarmku yang terus berdering. Lalu kurasakan sebuah benda kecil meluncur dari tanganku, dan jatuh berdencing.

"Mimpi itu… Nyata… ". Sebuah giring – giring kaca tergeletak di dekat kakiku.

"Hei, Naruto! Kerjakan tugas kami ya?!"

"Naruto kan baik..".

"Iya, Naruto kan teman kami, pasti mau kan?!"

"Kalau Naruto tak mau, kita bukan teman lagi lho?!"

"Ba… Baiklah..", jawabku pasrah.

Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Hari ini hari biasa di mana aku menjalani aktifitasku sehari – hari. Seperti biasanya, Sasuke dan teman se_genk_nya selalu menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan semua tugas mereka. Mereka tidak mau berteman lagi denganku kalau aku tak mau mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Oke. Aku memang ditindas. Tetapi aku tak berani membantahnya. Lagi pula sulit untukku yang pemalu ini mendapatkan teman dengan usahaku sendiri. Mempunyai teman yang memanfaatkanku, lebih baik daripada tak punya teman sama sekali.

"Coba aku normal seperti anak – anak lainnya. Mungkin aku bisa setenar Sasuke yang mempunyai banyak teman dan disegani orang banyak.". gumamku saat istirahat makan siang.

Seperti biasa, aku duduk di meja paling pojok, letaknya agak sedikit tersembunyi. Tempat yang paling bagus untukku. Setidaknya aku bisa menyendiri dan sedikit bersantai saat makan siang. Saat aku menggigit _sandwich_ku, kudengar dengan dencingan giring – giring. Terdengar sangat jauh, tetapi sangat jelas. Sejenak aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Hanya perasaanku saja.",kataku sambil meneruskan mengunyah potongan _sandwich_ terakhirku. Aku hanya mendengar suara gaduh dari orang – orang yang berbincang – bincang dan dentingan alat makan di kantin. Aku tak menyadari, bahwa permintaanku barusan, telah dikabulkan.

Setelah beraktifitas di sekolah yang sangat melelahkan, aku melanjutkannya dengan beristirahat, berjalan – jalan sebentar, memasak makan malam, mengerjakan tugas sekolah, dan tidur.

Hari berikutnya kusangka tetap seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Tetapi hari itu hari yang berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Beberapa temanku mengajakku berbicara, bukan untuk menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tetapi untuk berbincang santai, makan siang, bahkan bermain bola setelah pelajaran usai bersama – sama layaknya persahabatan remaja putra yang normal, yang selalu aku mimpikan. Semenjak hari itu, hidupku berubah. Lembaran hitamku mulai tergantikan dengan warna – warna pelangi. Aku tak pernah melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian lagi sekarang. Sasuke dan _genk_nya pun sekarang tak berani menindasku, karena aku sudah mempunyai teman yan selalu membelaku sekarang. Hari – hari itu adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Hatiku selalu cerah setiap aku menyambut pagi yang baru.

Aku merebahkan diri di ranjangku. Kelopak mataku sudah jatuh di pelupuk mataku, kalah oleh rasa kantuk yang menyerangku. Bibirku menyungging seulas senyum. Aku terbuai dalam mimpi yang sangat indah. Hari – hari indah ini, berkat giring – giring kaca yang kudapatkan dari rubah emas, enam bulan yang lalu. Pikiranku memutar rekaman pengalaman di saat aku mendengar dencingan aneh di malam purnama lalu.

Aku menyentuh giring – giring kaca yang telah aku jadikan kalung jimat. Kutelusuri permukaan giring – giring kaca yang licin dan dingin itu sementara aku masih mengingat – ingat kejadian ajaib malam itu.

Lalu kudengar suara bisikan halus yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Giring – giring kaca itu seperti bereaksi dan mulai berdencing. Udara kamarku pun mulai terasa dingin.

"Imbalan.. Aku butuh imbalan.. Berikan aku imbalan.. ", bisik suara misterius itu berulang – ulang.

Aku terjaga dari tidurku, duduk di sisi ranjangku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku terus mengawasi sekeliling, kalau – kalau ada yang menyerangku tiba – tiba. Lalu kabut asap tipis mulai muncul di hadapanku. Lalu kulihat sosok bayangan hitam di balik kabut itu. Ternyata bayangan itu adalah rubah emas pemilik giring – giring kaca yang menemuiku malam purnama waktu itu. Aku bisa mengenali matanya yang tajam itu. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan warna bulunya. Bulunya berwarna hitam. Tapi aku tahu, itu rubah emas yang dulu. Aku bisa mengenali matanya yang merah tajam itu.

"Ma.. Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Imbalan.. Aku butuh imbalan..".

"Aaapa maksudmu ?"

"Aku sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu,dan aku butuh imbalan.".

"Imbalan?"

"Aku ingin NYAWAMU!"

Rubah hitam itu berubah menjadi sesosok bayangan yang besar. Matanya sangat mengerikan. Giginya yang tajam – tajam seakan dapat mengunyah baja sekali gigit. Ia menerkamku hingga aku jatuh ke lantai. Ia mencingkram pundakku. Ia berusaha menyedot jiwaku ke dalam perutnya yang besar itu. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran, badanku tak dapat kugerakkan. Lalu aku melihat, giring – giring kaca yang semula jernih, lama kelamaan mulai menghitam, bersamaan dengan semakin banyak ia menghisap jiwaku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga meraih giring – giring kaca itu. Sangat sulit menggerakan tanganku yang setengah mati rasa. Jauh sekali, aku tak dapat menggapainya. Tapi aku harus mendapatkannya.

Dapat! Lalu dengan sisa tenagaku, aku membanting giring – giring kaca itu sampai pecah berkeping – keping.

"Tiiiiiddaaaaaakkkk!" bayangan hitam itu berteriak kesakitan, lalu menghempaskanku dari cengkramannya. Tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Terurai menjadi bayangan – bayangan kecil yang tak berarti. Lalu menguap dan hilang.

Sunyi. Aku sendiri di dalam kamarku yang gelap. Bayangan mengerikan itu telah lenyap. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafasku yang tersengal – sengal. Di pojok ruangan tergeletak serpihan – serpihan giring – giring kaca yang telah pecah dan menghitam. Kepalaku mulai terasa berat. Dan detik berikutnya, aku sudah terjatuh ke dalam alam mimpi.

Aku terbangun mendengar suara deringan jam alarmku. Aku terjaga dan mematikannya.

"Hei! Mengapa aku bisa tidur di atas ranjangku, bukannya kemarin aku.. ", aku tak meneruskan perkataanku dan mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kamarku.

Seperti biasa. Seakan – akan kemarin malam tak terjadi apa – apa. Tetapi aku tahu, semalam benar – benar terjadi , dan aku tidak bermimpi. Aku masih bisa merasakan cengkramannya yang kuat di pundakku.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam kelasku. Hal aneh pun terjadi lagi. Sasuke dan _genk_nya mendekatiku.

"Naruto, kerjakan tugas matematika kami ya ?!" perintah Sasuke padaku.

Ada apa ini? Bukannya Sasuke sudah tidak berani menindasku lagi. Lalu, teman – temanku acuh padaku.

"Hei, Naruto kau dengar tidak?!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

Sepertinya, seiring dengan pecahnya giring – giring kaca semalam, juga mengembalikan keadaan normal sebelum permintaanku dikabulkan.

"Hei! Dengar tidak?! Kami tak akan jadi temanmu lagi lho!" terdengar nada kekesalan dari perkataan Sasuke.

Aku tak mau jadi penyendiri lagi.

"Naruto, cepat ja..".

"Aku tak mau mengerjakan tugas kalian, dan aku tak mau menjadi teman kalian!" jawabku lantang, memotong perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Aku memandang Sasuke dengan sungguh – sungguh, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan _genk_nya yang terbengong – bengong kaget, tak menyangka aku akan menentang mereka.

Aku terkekeh geli melihat wajah mereka yang terlihat bodoh itu. Baiklah, ini merupakan awal yang baik untuk merubah hidupku. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha memperbaiki hidupku, dengan kemampuan diriku sendiri. Cahaya menuju hidup yang baru sudah menantiku di depan sana.

"Semangat!"


End file.
